Be Proud Of Those You've Achieved
by Lexi-chan
Summary: Yahiko begins to doubt himself at 13. But Kaoru and Kenshin knows more than he knows. they know what's inside the boy and they try to bring Yahiko back to his old 10-year-old feeling of confidence in himself. (I promise it's a LOT better inside!)


**A/N: I hope you like this. I don't own anything here, not even the poem in bold letters. I forgot the title, but I've memorized it by heart. I was young when this was taught to me and sometimes I feel like Yahiko in the sory so basically it is what like normal people feel..so anywayz, I hope you enjoy and review. Thanks a lot ;.**

Kenshin found Yahiko sitting on the porch, practically sulking. "Yahiko?" The boy looked at him. His eye's glow wasn't there. "Yahiko, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko didn't reply, he just looked at something blank ahead of him. Kenshin sat beside him. "Yahiko, come on. Please?" Still, the boy didn't reply. Kenshin sighed. "You know, you can't be happy until you get it out," he said. 

Yahiko, still not looking at Kenshin, finally replied. "I'm thirteen, but I've done nothing," he whispered. Kenshin raised his eyebrows. Yahiko squinted his eyes. "It's so unfair, you know. You've done a lot of things, Sano has done a lot of things, Kaoru has done a lot of things, I'm useless." He looked at the ground. "You know, I'm useless. I don't know why you and Kaoru still train me. I don't do anything better than swing a couple of times and bam, it's over. I miss all the action, you know. It's always you and Sano who scares people with one look, not my skills," he said sadly. 

**Special moments in life**

Kenshin smiled. "That's not true," he said. Yahiko looked at him. "You know, without you, I could still remember that Kaoru wouldn't have had a student." He paused for a little. "You gave Kaoru's spirit a life. Yes, I know you two argue a lot, but she smiles inside her. You give her something, just something." Kenshin looked at the young man. 'Besides, I could still remember Aoiya, your fight with Hennya. I remember them telling me you were the one who had faith that I'll come back to Kaoru. I could still remember my master mentioning a ten-year-old boy." He turned to Yahiko with a solemn look. "Memories like that shouldn't be forgotten." 

**need to be recognized**

Yahiko refused to listen to him. "No." Kenshin was a little surprised when he said it. Yahiko stood up and turned to Kenshin. His fist tightening beside him. "It's just so unfair. I do those, but what? I'm a child, kenshin. That's what the other people look about me. I'm a child, no more and no less. To you, I am a child! To Sano, I'll always be that little boy! To Kaoru, I'll always be that little brat!" His teeth gritted as he looked behind him. 'I'll always be a little child, a little boy. That'll never change. To Yamagata, I am the boy who's with you. To the police, I am the little boy that is always there and has "faith" in you. They know you and Sano, and of course Kaoru as your wife. They don't even know my name. I have to achive something more, to make something more, to-" 

"Yahiko, listen." Kenshin had both his hands on Yahiko's shoulders. "You don't need to be anything more. We like you for who you are." Yahiko looked away from him. Kenshin sighed and let go of him. "Yahiko, you're all grown up now, you must understand. it's just all a part of growing up. Once you've grown, you will take your place in this world. Take our place, Yahiko. You and Kenji, like brothers. You see, we won't live long, not anymore. All of us will soon have to go one day. I wasn't known like I wanted to be, Yahiko. When I was a child, all I wanted was to be like you." Still, it didn't dig into Yahiko's heart. Kenshin smiled at the childish actions of Yahiko. "Just remember, there's still a lot of time left for you to take your place. To go into the world alone. Before you do, you must think worthy of what you have done as a child so you'd learn from your mistakes," he said in a father-like voice. 

**and acknowledged.**

The stubborn teenager turned his back on Kenshin. "Still not the same as yours," he grumbled. He slwoly walked from the spot where he was standing from. "I want to achieve a lot more, to have more than what I have now. Kenshin, I want to be known, to be strong. I want to be strong like you, but a child-like body like mine won't let me. It's just so unfair." He stopped below a Sakura tree. "Kenshin, if my successes turn out to be great, why don't I feel stronger? Why do I feel like the childish ten-year-old? Inside me I feel like...like..." He looked at Kenshin now. "Like I am not changing at all. As if I am not growing up, like I am still a child and had learned nothing through the years," he said. 

Kenshin grinned as Kaoru came out with Kenji. "What are you talking about, Myoujin Yahiko?" she asked. She rocked little Kenji a little. "I heard everything you've said and maybe you're looking down on yourself too much." Yahiko looked at her. It was hard to get used to Kaoru being so gentle. She handed little Kenhi to his father. "Remember the times you wanted to be strong? Well, you are now, aren't you? Don't tell me your strength now is not enough because you're stronger than any other young man down this raod." he looked at the sun as she placed her hands on her waist. "Now, what about going down to the market place. I don't have anything to cook at all," she smiled at Kaory softly. 

**Your success is truly a special time in your life**

Yahiko sighed and nodded. "Fine." But both Kenshin and Kaoru knew he hadn't believed what they've said. He looked at Kenshin. "I'll get your sword and the tofu bucket," he said flatly and went into the dojo. As he went to find the bucket, he happened to bump his head on something. "Darn, what th-" He looked up and saw the old picture they took in Tokyo. He was ten then, with the pirate-train incedent. "Hey, I remember this. Hehe, Sano was even too afraid to ride the train." He looked at the picture and remembered his childish smile when he was a child as his shinai hung behind him. "Hey, I remember when I-" He stopped himself and placed back the picture. "He was a child. He thought he had everything and anyone. He was wrong. He was a weak little kid." He gripped the bucket and headed out the door. "I've got the bucket!" 

Kaoru smiled. "Good, then let's go," she said, holding her baby. Yahiko walked behind her and Kenshin. Kaoru leaned to her husband. "Yahiko thinks too less of himself. He's thirteen, what does he expect?" she asked. Kenshin didn't reply. He knew what Yahiko felt and bets Kaoru knew it too. She sighed and looked at Kenshin. "He's been eating less and less and that can't be good. He's been tiring himself too much too. He knocked himself out the other night by practicing all day." She sighed a heavy sigh. "He's been thinking too hard. He can't be any better if he does and you know it," she said. 

Kenshin smiled back at her as he kissed his son. "Well, I bet it's for him to learn," he replied. He looked back at Yahiko who was looking around. "He has done a lot for a boy his age. Maybe we really are looking down on him. But looking down on him makes him dream, which will make him a man." He looked at Kaoru. "All we have to do is wait for him to realize what we've been teaching him throughout the years and he'll know what to do and what to be. He'll realize the precious moments in his life and the great things he has done that we who witnessesed it will not forget." 

**And the lives of all those**

Kaoru smiled and agreed. "Of course. Like you and me," she said and looked at her son. 'And little Kenji here too. Those who saw him act bravely as a boy growing up. Like Megumi and Sano, Suzame and Ayame, and their grandfather." She smiled as the little baby fell asleep. "Let's not forget the love of his life, Tsubame. There's Tae, of course. Misao and Aoshi, your master. A lot of people wouldn't forget him even if his name doesn't appear down the history books. Why doesn't he understand that?" she asked. 

Kenshin laughed a bit. "He will when time comes and he is awaken from this fog that hinders him from understanding his place in the world," he said. Kaoru raised her brows. Kenhin smiled again. "Oro? Well, it simply goes like this. We love him, but he seemes to have forgotten his childhood. A part of him is still inside telling him that he is known to us, but the other part wants more. The other part is wanting more than what he has. The other part wants the poor, tired body to do more and achieve more than he can. He'll dream more and try to reach more until he knocks himself out of balance and finally fall. Once he falls, he'll wake up and remember. Remember our smiles for him, our worried faces when he bleeds. He'll rememeber what greatness he had already done. He had achived more than any other boy his age, but he has to remember our smiles first. The times when he knew we cared about him, not his works," he said calmly. 

**Wo care about your happiness**

Kaoru agreed and looked to her side. "Look, that's wonderful tofu, isn't it?" she said. She looked at the man who sold the tofu. "How much are these wonderful tofu, sir?" she asked in her little sweet voice. The man grunted rudely in his answer. Kaoru took out the yen in her pocket and turned to Kenshin. "Anata, we lack two more yen. The tofu nw-a-days isn't as cheep as it was before. If we don't buy tofu, we won't have enough for dinner tonight," she said, a tone of worry was heard in her voice. 

Yahiko walked up to them and placed two yen on the table. Kenshin and Kaoru were surprised. Yahiko didn't look when he answered. "It isn't much but it'll pay for the tofu," he said, his voice hoarse and low. Kenshin looked at him suspiciously. They hadn't given Yahiko money in days. Yahiko smiled back at him. "Nah, didn't steal them. I just saved these for two months. It's worth it to get tofu now." He turned and made his distance again. "You can't have Kenji in skin and bones, can you?" he asked. He looked up to the sign: YAKISHA ROAD. He grinned a little. This was the same road he had met the couple. "Yakisha Road huh?" 

Kaoru paid the man and turned to the tennager. "Yahiko, thanks for the two yen," she said. Yahiko just nodded, without looking up. Kaoru sighed as she turned to her huband. "I'm worried about him. Two months was very long and all for two days of meals. I can't pay him back two yen if it wasn't four months from now." Kenshin was a little worried too, but he didn't seem to show it. Kaoru sighed as she rocked little Kenji who was beginning to wake. "Kenshin, I don't know what to say to him. I can't tell him anything now, he just...brushes it off even if he seems to listen," she said in a verge of tears remembering what the old "little brat" was like when he was younger. 

**Your achievments symbolizes a time of completion**

"Yahiko!" Yahiko turned quickly. Kenshin and Kaoru did too. By now, little Kenji has woken up. "Yahiko!" A tall boy, about Yahiko's age was calling him. "Yahiko, you have to help us. My father has been robbed and you're the only one I can find that can take the theif down. Our family depends on the package he took." Yahiko didn't move, his eyes were cold towards the boy. The tall boy bowed in front of him. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry that I taunted you, teased you. I'll pay you anything, please! I can't go to the police, my father, you know what he is. Please, Yahiko!" he begged. 

Yahiko looked at him. "Why should I help you?" he asked rather loudly. Kenshin could feel hate in him. The crowd quieted down a bit. "You were the one who said that I can never be of help to anyone. Why should I help you now?" Kaoru wanted to yell at him, but Kenshin held her back. "Your father was the one who talk my father's life." Kaoru gasped, tears sprung to her eyes. Kenshin was just as surprised as well. "We both know that, don't we, Kaku. You were the very person who told me. You said I was like my father, helpless." The tall boy couldn't belive what he was hearing. He was shaking now. "But," said Yahiko suddenly. He slowly unstrapped his belt. "I can forget that now for a while. I'm a samurai's son and I have a promise." He turned to Kaoru and Kenshin. "Meet you two back at the dojo, all right?" he said. 

The boy slowly stood up. "Y-You will he-elp?" he asked uncertainly. Yahiko rolled his eyes. 'Then come on, we've got to run. He's going to get away if we don't." The boy had a smile on his face as he pulled Yahiko's hand. they both ran off and disappeared. The crowd went back to their noise and business when they ran off. Some talking about them. 

**And time for new thoughts**

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "I better have a close watch at them, they might get hurt." Kaoru nodded. Kenshin smiled and kissed both his wife and his son. I better get back before Yahiko does or he'll find out otherwise and lose hope completely." He walked as he followed the boys. "Yahiko, you're a boy turning into a man. Your thoughts and perspectives are changing. Your body skills are chaning, but your mind is a child. The grudges are still kept in your heart." He smiled. "But I know you'll be all right. As long as you keep your childish mind, your actions will be pure." 

Yahiko and the boy ran for it. Secretly, Kenshin followed. They managed to catch up to the theif. Kenshin was surprised that the theif was a samurai as well. _Yahiko was wise enough not to move first even though the boy Kaku wanted him to._ Kenshin was proud of what Yahiko have become. _Yahiko didn't credit what he had done as a child because it is not yet over. He is torn from a child to become a man when he wasn't that ready yet._ Yahiko panted as he looked at the samurai who had robbed the boy's father. _Once he understands how great the achievments he had made through the years, he will know what to do with himself. He will understand and be proud of what he has done._

The man threw the package to the side. Kaku gasped when he did. The man drew his sword. "Boy, do I know you somewhere?" Yahiko kept his stance and didn't answer. "Ah, I know now. You are that boy from the Yakuza group, that little theif. I knew that I have seen your face. You're a samurai now? Well, tough luck you're facing me for I have no mercy for a boy." He set his sword and chanrged. "NOW DIE!" 

Yahiko grinned, but didn't move. Kaku was so surprised. The blade wasn't fake, it could kill. "I know I'm going to die," said Yahiko. The poor Kaku sank in hopelessness. "But I'm not going to die now!" Yahiko jumped up and twisted. The man blocked his swing, but Yahiko fell on his feet. 'That's the best you can do?" he taunted. The man grinned at him. yahiko looked at the man as he charged. "I am going to die, but I have to see Kenji grow up first before I do. I'm a samurai son and I will not die in the hands of no thug!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and moved quickly. His speed was phenomenal. "I have to see Tsubame's smile before I die." The man's body fell, unconcious. "I have a lot to do before I die. Kenshin and Kaoru expects me back at home by tonight. I have a lot to go through before I die. A lot more to achieve." 

**towards the future**

Kenshin turned to go home. He knew that yahiko was going to be okay now. "I'm proud of what you've become, but you have to be proud of yourself in order to achive more. You'll never be satisfied and therefore you will never be as great as you want to be." Kenshin smiled at the place behind the wall where Yahiko fought. "You'll be a fine swordsman like I thought." He walked away and disappeared when Yahiko had came out from the back of the wall. 

Kuka followed Yahiko out. "Yahiko." Yahiko turned to him. "Yahiko, I thank you very much for saving the last of our money. It is most precious because these are Western money." He showed Yahiko what the man stole. "It is worth more than millions of yen right now." He held out a couple of papers to Yahiko. "Here, take some. I know you and your friends don't have much money and you can use these. It will help a lot. Take it as a token of my family's gratitude." He bowed a small and grateful bow. "I owe ou so much, Myoujin Yahiko," he said. 

Yahiko shook his head. "I can't take it." He strapped his shinai to his back. "I don't fight for money or anything. I fight for my honor and dignity. I achie-" He stopped dead on his words. "I achieve more and more for my own, not for others' eyes..." he continued and his voice trailed off. He shook the thought from his head. "Never mind what I just said." He waved his hand. "Well, good day then. I have to get back to akoru because I have a lot of chores left to do." He disappeared before the unconcious man and Kaku. "But what I have done isn't enough. It's not enough for me! Even if it's enough for them, and I am strong in their eyes, I am not strong enough! I am not strong enough!" he kept saying to myself. 

"Yahiko?" Kaoru looked at the young man whose nose was bleeding. "Get some cloth inside." The boy walked past her without a word. "Yahiko? Yahiko!" Still, Yahiko walked straight into his room. Kaoru knocked at her door. "Yahiko?" The teenage boy still sat steadily on his bed with his head burried on his hands. "Kenshin said you did a great job. He watched you, to see you work. I'm proud of what you've become, why not be proud of yourself for a change, Yahiko?" she asked softly as she sat beside his bed. "You've been doing so well in whatever you do. I've been watching you, you've been growing up so much that I'm starting to miss the little boy I once knew. The little brat that I sincerely taught kendo to. My little student, my little friend. You are my favorite ever since. You were the only student who really cared." She held out two yen for him. "Here, I owe you these," she said softly. 

**It is a time to stop and realize**

Yahiko looked up. Kaoru was surprised to see his tears. It had been very long since she last saw him cry. "I don't know why, I don't know when," he whispered. "It's like I want more, but I can't get to it. I'm scared, like I'm not supposed to be. When Kenji was born, it felt like I was really left out. I was left out of the scene." He wiped his tears away and pushed the yen back to Kaoru. "That's why I gave you those yen. I feel like I don't have anything to save for anymore. Not for anything in the market or the Sakaba sword I was planning to save up for." He turned back to the wall. "Kaoru, face it. I'm useless. I'll never be able to hold a real sword. Kenji will hold Kenshin's sword soon. I don't have any dream anymore," he cried out. 

**what it means to work hard for something**

Kenshin opened the door. "Yahiko," he said. Yahiko turned. Kenshin sat beside Kaoru. "What you've done throughout your life, be proud of it. Look at you now. Every girl down the road wants to marry you someday. Katsuriya-dono, Ayamina-dono, Tsubame-chan, Hama-dono. All of them, waiting for your hand. Me, and Kaoru, are waiting for you to grow up now. Just a few more yers, Yahiko. Working hard is all you did throughout your days. Sweat has fallen from you, tears have fallen too. Your body has fallen too; but you picked yourself up every time you did. It's hard work to reach your goal, but I haven't seen a boy such hard working as you. Your thirst to rpove yourself overcame the fear of dying. The honor you had overcame the taunts. Your pride oevercame your fear of falling hard. It's taken you years to get where you are now. You've stopped time for us, to look at you and say "Who's this kid who gets things done at ten?". You're lifes's not over yet so live with it and dream. Be proud of what you've done and make it as your inspiration for further more," he said in a lecutry voice. 

Yahiko couldn't look into Kenshin's eyes. "I don't know what to think anymmore when you say those things. I wasn't anything in your eyes because you had always overlooked me. You don't see what I see. What I see is you off to fight Shishio while I stay in Aoiya, to what? Nothing! Just there to wait, watch. I was a brat who was always a loser. I don't know what I winner really feels. My winning is just temporary, but yours will last. Yours and Sano's and Aoshi's and all of them. They're all winners, but me," he said sadly. 

**and reach the goals**

Kenshin started to laugh. Yahiko turned and looked at him. "You know what? Books won't remember my name either! They won't remember any of our names. We're the samurais that protect silently. We protect because we do it from the bottom of our hearts. I do it from the bottom of my heart. That's no reason for you to be envious of. Like I said, you fight your battles and we fight ours. You achive your gaols and we achieve ours, do you understand?" he asked. 

Yahiko nodded slowly. "Yes, yes I think I do," he said. Kaoru smiled and pushed the two yen back to him. Yahiko smiled and pushed it back. "Nah, I can earn more than it. You keep it. You barely have enough to eat now since you guys closed the dojo for a while. I can get money anytime I want." He looked at Kenshin. "Thanks a lot for putting some sense into my head," he said. A pinch of his childish confidence was back in his voice. 

Kaoru smiled as she stood up. "Thank you, Yahiko. Thank you very much for the kindess like this," she said as she looked at the yen in her hand. "It's not over yet, Yahiko. There's a lot more than you can ever imagine.You know, it's been a long time since I taught you more than you know. I think you can take on the succession techniques now. You're thirteen, you can take it more than ever. Make me proud, Yahiko," she said with a small smile. 

**that you have set and belived in.**

Yahiko yawned as he grinned back. "Well, all right. I'm just too sleepy to make out anything more tonight," he said. Kenshin just smiled. Kaoru looked at him as he pulled at his covers. "Good'night!" Yahiko said. Kaoru and Kenshin left his room. Yahiko smiled as he looked at his right hand. "I remember how much you've been through already, but something made me forget it. A part of me wants to forget it, but the other part won't let me." Yahiko slowly closed his eyes. "I still don't get it no matter what they say," he said as he dozed off to sleep. 

"Kenji! Kenji, get down from there!" Yahiko blinked. The sun was on his eyes as he woke up. he slowly sat up and changed into his training clothes. Kaoru sighed and opened his shoji door. "Yahiko! It's time for yo to wa-" She smiled when she had seen him standing. "So, you're already awake. Anyway, I've got something to do for you. Can you take Kenji-chan for a walk down somewhere. I have a lot of housework to do and I can't do it when he's here," she said with a heavy sigh. her voice seemed tired. 

Yahiko shrugged. "I can do the housework, you know," he said. Kaoru just stared at him blankly. Yahiko grinned back at her. "Don't you believe me? Come on, you can;t do the chores all day while I go walk with the kid, you know," he said as he tied his belt. He went past her and looked at the floor. "What a mess, did the rain fall hard last night?" he asked. 

Kaoru nodded. "A little hard, yes. Why? Didn't you wake up the whole night?" she asked. Yahiko shook his head. Kaoru smiled. _ He must've been too tried from the fight her had._ "Don't you need any help in cleaning up?" she asked. Yahiko shook his head as he dropped on his knees to wipe away the water. "Are you sure youre going to be all right alone? It's pretty big, Yahiko." Yahiko gave her a don't-you-trust-me look. Kaoru smiled at him. "All right." 

Kenshin came out and looked at Kaoru. "Have you seen little Kenji?" he asked. Kaoru pointed to the top of the table. Kenshin sighed. "I'll go get him." He turned and saw Yahiko wiping dry the wet floor. "Hey Yahiko, do you need any help?" he asked. Yahiko shook his head. Kenshin smiled as he went to get Kenji. "Well, if you need me youll know where to find me," he said. Kenshin took Kenji to his mother and sat outside, facing the place where they cooked for the picnics. His eyes slanted towards Yahiko. _Look at him. He's doing a lot more things than he oughts to do and still doesn't call it achievement. Well, I do._

**As an individual, you can stand up and feel proud**

Yahiko wiped off the sweat from his forehead. _I didn't know this could be hard. I thought it'll just last for a couple a hours._ He smelled something int he air and looked at Kenshin. "Are you cooking fish?" he called to Kenshin who nodded. Yahiko grinned widely. "Can I have a snack after I finish cleaning up?" he asked as he wringed the rag on to the bucket. 

"Why don't you take a little break from that now and have a little snack, Yahiko?" sauid Kenshin. Yahiko smiled and went to him. Kenshin gave him a little plate with two cuts of fish. "Yahiko, can I talk to you just for a while?" he asked. Yahiko nodded as he cheweed onto the fish. "Can you tell me why you really think that what you've done isn't enough? You know, a lot of boys that age woul'dve had a swollen head by now," he said. Though he was relieved that Yahiko wasn't one of those boys. 

Yahiko smiled as he answered. "Well, I just don't want to stop there. There's a lot of things I can do more. I can have more than what I have now, if only I try hard. When I was a kid, I wanted to be strong. Now, I just want things back the way they were, when I knew what I likes. When I knew what I dreamed to have." He looked at Kenshin. "Well, things seems to change when you grow up, and you get tired of thinking about what you've done because it's just a small things compared to what others have done. Like your fight with Shishio and mine with Hennya. You could've taken his head off in a second and I had to fight him off in hours." He looked at the empty plate. "You get what I mean, don't you?" 

Kenshin smiled and placed a hnd on Yahiko's shoulder. "Yahiko, look at me." Yahiko looked up. "You have been more than you could be back then. Not every ten-year-old boy could've done that. Not every ten-year-old, would be there for me, would have faith in me. It's not every time he's there, but you are. I know you are." Yahiko smiled as he looked away. Kenshin placed another piece of sih onto Yahiko's plate. "And look what's become of you. You were there for your sensei when she was giving birth, you were there to heklp out in her dojo. I can still remember you maturing as you talked to Tsubame about love and how you said you can't yet because you still have to grow up." Yahiko just sighed. Kenshin smiled. "You've been trying hard to save up for a sword and I call that mature enough. I know you'll make a lot of mistakes, but you can get up every time you fall," he reminded the bewildered teenager. 

**of the independence and maturity**

Yahiko stood up. "Well, I have to go back to cleaning." He placed the plate beside Kenshin. "I'll clean it up later." He walked towards the spot where he left off. "I don't understand him. Why has he so much faith in me when I don't have enough for myself?" He looked at his reflection on the puddle of water. "When I was ten, I knew I dreamed to be strong. I was proud when I did something big, but why can't I be proud of what I have done before. I know uit was enough, but there's something missing. I want to be proud of myself, but I just can't." He wiped away the puddle as his image was wiped away too. "What does Kenshin see that I can't?" he asked himself. 

Kaoru came with Kenji on her hands. She was on her old clothes as she crouchd beside Yahiko and helped him. "Ah." She said before Yahiko could stop her. Kaoru smiled at him and then looked at her son. "It's been a bvery long time since you didn't complain about me not helping you. why don't you complain now?" she asked. Yahiko just shrugged off her question. Kaoru just smiled at him and wiped away the water. "Yahiko, why can't you smile like you used to. I don't care whether you complain or not now," she said in a small voice. Yahiko stared at her. Kaoru smiled again, she just keeps on smiling lately. "I just miss that little brat that always whined about a lot of things. I kind of like him now," she said. 

**that have come from the dedication**

Yahiko finally wringed the lastpuddle unto the bucket. He stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'There, done at last." He looked at Kaoru nad returned her smile. "Thanks a lot for helping. I guess I really needed a hnd after all," he said. Kaoru nodded, seeing him smile made her happy. Yahiko stood striaght as he looked at the sun. "Well, I better go off to training then," he said as he grabbed his shinai that was leaning on the wall near him. 

Kaoru stood beside him. "Don't you want me to give you a lesson?" she asked. Yahiko was susprised, it had been so long since she did. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "Anata, do you mind if I go with Yahiko for training and you watch little Kenji?" she asked. Kenshin shook his head. he went to them and took his son unto his arms. Kaoru looked at Yahiko and gave a thumbs up sign. "Now, let's go then," she said. She laughed at Yahiko's surprised face. "You won't get more if you don't know more. You have to learn a lot more than you know now before you can go on, Yahiko," she said. 

Yahiko tilted his head as he followed behind her to the dojo. "Yeah, it's been long," he said. Kaoru looked around the dojo. They both stood facing each other. Kenshin left Kenji on the side as he leaned on the wall as he watched them. Yahiko placed his foot forward. "This is it, Kaoru. Do you really want to go through this. It's been long since you didn't pick up your bokken, you know," he reminded her. Kaoru just winked at him. Yahiko grinned a little. "All right, here it goes." He sped to Kaoru, Kaoru dogged it. "Gotcha!" Yahiko swung his sword to hit Kaoru's back. Kaoru gave a little gasp. Yahiko stopped before hitting her. "I got you there," he said, his head lowered. "You hafta watch out because I'm not the little kid who dreamed anymore, Kaoru." 

**and determination in your life.**

Kaoru turned and nodded. "All right." She went back to where she stood before. "I just miscalculated your movements. You have certainly improved, but you haven't learned a lot of things yet," she said. Yahiko nodded as he looked at her. "Now, watch me do this and you can't hit me." Yahiko raised his brows as he looked at her. Kaoru nodded, her tomboyish look was back on her face. "Now Yahiko, do whatever you can and try to see if you can hit me," she said confidently. 

Yahiko took a deep breath. "If that's what you say," he said. _Coz with what I strike, I strike with all that I have been through. I strike by all that I have seen. How I strike is how I see life, wild and free. No steps, no nothing to watch out for. Just wild and free._ Yahiko raised his shinai and charged. Kaoru blocked his first shot. Yahiko took a step back and watch Kaoru grin. Yahiko charged again, Kaoru had blcoked it again, but now Yahiko's seen her style. _Now I know how you do it._ Yahiko charged, Kaoru blocked the wrong swing. Yahiko's shinai stopped in midair before hitting Kaoru's head. "You've done it, all right," he said sarcastically. 

Kenshin clapped a little. "You've done well in anticipating her moves, Yahiko," he said. Yahiko smiled as he placed his shinai on his belt. Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "I bet you're just as proud." Kaoru nodded at him. Kenshin looked at Yahiko. "Someday, you'll be able to do your own moves with your own twist. You're one of the best I've seen in years," he said. 

"Am I?" said Yahiko. He looked at Kaoru and smiled at Kenshin. "I don't think so, Kaoru just let me win. If she were eighteen right now, I don't stand a chance against her." He lowered his head, but he had a smile. A smile of mixed emotions, a smile of happiness and sorrow. "I wish I could be proud of myself as much as you are of me. I didn't earn my own success because I have to depend on you to get them." He turned and left the dojo. "Thanks a lot!" 

**You've earned your success**

_Two years later..._

"You know, tae is really going overboard with those Western clothes," he said, eyeing Tsbame. "They're attracting too much attention, you know. I can't have it watching you every time." Tsubame just gave a little laugh. Yahiko remembered what the men said. _Myoujin Yahiko, Master of a Thousand Shinadoris_ Yahiko strapped his shinai behind him. "Well, I have to get going. Kenshin called me," he said and went to the dojo. He got there and found Kenji on the roof again. He took his shinai and poked it through Kenji's clothes. "Get out of there or you'll fall," he said as he slowly set him down. A sandal came flying out of nowhere. "KAORU! THAT HURTS!" he yelped. Kaoru rolled her eyes and carried her baby. Yahiko saw Kenshin come in. "If this is about another home lesson again I can't have any more of th-" 

Kenshin raised his hand to stop him. He smiled at Yahiko. " Sorry to call you out of the heat, but we have something for you." Yahiko just stood there, not replying. "Well congratualtions." Yahiko raised his brow. Kenshinb looked at Kaoru and then back at him. "Did you forget? Today is you're birthday and it's your Genkpu too." Yahiko realized that Kenshin was right. Kenshin nodded. "We'll have a one spar. One hit, that's all." 

Yahiko had his mouth hung open. "What?! Do you think I'm superman? Come'on, Kenshin." But Kenshin didn't take no for an answer. Yahiko sighed. "Oh, all right." He took his stance. Kaoru, holding Kenji on her arms, swung her hand down. Both charged at the same time. Yahiko managed to hit Kenshin's right shoulder as Kenshin hit his stmoach hard. Yahiko fell to the floor. "Ahhhh.." he moaned a bit. 

**and you should feel very confident within yourself**

"Yahiko? Can you stand?" asked Kenshin. Yahiko nodded as he was about to stand. Kenshin held out his Sakaba sword. "Happy birthday, Yahiko. This is your Genkpu present," he said. He looked at Yahiko's sparkling eyes as the young man stared at the precious sword. He slowly took it from Kenshin. "It may be heavy at first, but you'll get used to it." Kenshin looked at Yahiko as he stared at the sword on his hands. _He's ready now, he's grown up so much. Look at him, if only we could feel the same kind of joy everyday. The joy of having accomplish and reach your goals._

Yahiko stood up and smiled at Kenshin. "Thank you," he whispered. His hands were trembling with joy. Kaoru smiled, Kenji was just too shocked. Kenshin smiled at him too. Yahiko looked up, hiding his excitement. "Thanks you so much. You don't know what this means to me," he said. _I feel like I'm a new person. I've reached my ultimate goal, to be strong. Not with my physical strength, but with my heart. I wish it was like this day after day. I've done something, just something seemingly hard to do. I don't know why, but I feel like a child again. I feel like...I don't know what I feel!_ He looked at Kenshin and Kaoru calmly. "Well, I better be meeting Tsubame now, Bye," he said and left the dojo. 

**for all that you have achieved.**

**A/N: I worked hard on this so I do hope you review. Hehe! Thanks for clicking the little go button below. Anywayz, I hope you enjoied my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. Thanks you so mcuh! **


End file.
